1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller module, more particularly to a controller module responsive to input signals for controlling an electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional controller module 1 responsive to input signals for controlling an electrical appliance (not shown). The conventional controller module 1 includes a circuit unit 13 disposed in a hollow case 11, a cover member 12, two terminal blocks 14, and two positioning members 15. The circuit unit 13 includes two connecting seats 131 (only one is shown) that are exposed from an open end of the case 11. The cover member 12 is mounted detachably on the open end of the case 11, and has opposite side walls 123 and a bottom wall 124 in each of opposite lateral sides thereof so as to cooperate with the corresponding connecting seat 131 to confine a block receiving space. Each terminal block 14 is mounted detachably in a respective block receiving space through an opening 121 confined by the side walls 123 and is connected electrically to a respective connecting seat 131. Each terminal block 14 has a mounting side connected electrically to the corresponding connecting seat 131, a top side formed with a set of probe insertion holes 141 for insertion of a set of test probes 2 (only one is shown in FIG. 2), and an input side opposite to the mounting side and formed with a set of input insertion holes 142 for insertion of a set of external terminals (not shown). Each positioning member 15 is mounted pivotally on a corresponding lateral side of the cover member 12, and is disposed at the opening 121 in the corresponding lateral side of the cover member 12. Each positioning member 15 is formed with opposite pivot posts 151 that are pivotally retained in pivot holes 122 formed in the side walls 123 of the corresponding lateral side of the cover member 12, respectively, and a plurality of positioning posts 152 received in a plurality of positioning holes 143 formed in the input side of the corresponding terminal block 14. By virtue of the positioning member 15, the terminal blocks 14 can be positioned on the connecting seats 131.
In use, one of the terminal blocks 14 can be used to connect the circuit unit 13 to an electrical appliance, whereas the other of the terminal blocks 14 can be used to connect the circuit unit 13 to external devices, such as sensors and the like. Accordingly, the circuit unit 13 can control the electrical appliance based on input signals received from the external devices.
By changing the circuit unit 13, the controller module 1 can be used to control different electrical appliances according to different operating requirements.
Moreover, by virtue of the probe insertion holes 141 in the terminal blocks 14, testing of the circuit unit 31 can be conducted through the test probes 2 without the need to remove the circuit unit 13 from the case 11.
It is noted that the positioning members 15 must be pivoted upwardly so as to expose the probe insertion holes 141 for insertion of the test probes 2 during testing, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a controller module that can eliminate the aforesaid drawback of the prior art.
According to the present invention, there is provided a controller module responsive to input signals for controlling an electrical appliance. The controller module comprises:
a circuit unit including a control circuit adapted to be connected electrically to the electrical appliance, and a connecting seat coupled electrically to the control circuit and formed with a set of first conductive contacts;
a hollow case having an open end, the circuit unit being disposed in the case such that the connecting seat of the circuit unit is exposed from the open end of the case;
a cover member mounted detachably on the open end of the case, the cover member being formed with first and second openings, the cover member having opposite side walls, each of which has a pivot edge formed with a pivot groove, and a vertical edge, the pivot edges of the side walls confining the first opening, the vertical edges of the side walls confining the second opening, the cover member further having a bottom wall extending between the side walls and spaced apart from the pivot edges of the side walls, the connecting seat of the circuit unit being spaced apart from the vertical edges of the side walls by the bottom wall, the side walls, the bottom wall and the connecting seat cooperating to confine a block receiving space;
a terminal block mounted detachably in the block receiving space through the second opening in the cover member such that the terminal block is accessible through the second opening, the terminal block having a mounting side provided with a set of second conductive contacts that are connected electrically, respectively and removably to the first conductive contacts, an input side opposite to the mounting side and formed with a set of input insertion holes adapted for insertion of a set of external terminals so as to permit connection of the external terminals to the first conductive contacts through the second conductive contacts, respectively, and a top side formed with a set of probe insertion holes adapted for insertion of a set of test probes so as to permit connection of the test probes to the first conductive contacts through the second conductive contacts, respectively; and
a positioning member mounted pivotally on the cover member and disposed at the first opening in the cover member for positioning the terminal block on the connecting seat, the positioning member having a first plate body disposed above the top side of the terminal block and formed with a set of positioning holes that are registered with the probe insertion holes in the top side of the terminal block, respectively, and a second plate body connected to the first plate body, extending into the second opening in the cover member, and engaging the input side of the terminal block without covering the input insertion holes, the first plate body being formed with opposite pivot posts that are pivotally retained in the pivot grooves, respectively.